


Fabien

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here…” he whispered, handing the child gently over to his love, “…What do you want to call him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabien

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the start of my new series, featuring the Karimloo and Fraser versions of EXR...because they made me fall in love with this pairing :)

“And if you could just sign here please Monsieur” Enjolras nodded distractedly as he wrote his name for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had arrived here. 

‘It’ll be worth it’ he thought to himself. After months of preparation and interviews, it was finally happening. He and Grantaire were adopting a child…well a baby really.

It had all started a few months ago, after they had moved into their new apartment. Grantaire had volunteered to teach some of the older children some basic art skills and whilst he was there, he was given a tour around the building. In the baby room, Grantaire had fallen in love with a 1 month old boy with big blue eyes. He had come home that night with a huge smile on his face and Enjolras knew that the moment was right.

They had been dating for two years and whilst they had their ups and downs, they were mostly happy,

“Now if you would like to come this way Monsieur’s. Madam Jeanette is just getting your little one ready” Enjolras and Grantaire nodded as they were led down a corridor to the baby room. Standing there was a young nurse who held their little boy in her arms, she turned to them,

“Aaah! There they are!” she cooed at the baby, “Your new family!” She gently handed the baby over to Enjolras who fumbled for a second before adjusting his grip. The baby reached up to grab a hold of a lock of Enjolras’s hair who hissed at the sharp stab of pain.

“Come on now” he chuckled, gently unclenching the baby’s fist, “Pa-pere would prefer his hair to stay on his head” Out of the corner of his eye, he could Grantaire smiling at the pair, a look of longing in his eyes,

“Here…” he whispered, handing the child gently over to his love, “…What do you want to call him?”

Grantaire paused in his cooing, only to smile at Enjolras,

“How about…Fabien?”

“Fabien it is then”


End file.
